Tageris
'Appearance' At the height of seven foot three, Tageris has two hundred and thirty six pounds of muscle on his body. He has coarse, tough, brown skin hardened by the ruff sands of Tanaris and his blue eyes are the only thing that stand out in the dark colors of this troll. His dark red Mohawk reaches down to the top of his back and he has long tusks that have a tint of black to them, a telling sign that he is desert troll. Tageris' face is hard and strong, he has a hooked nose and a prominent chin like most trolls. Decorative wise Tageris' face is covered in white and orange war paint wile tattoos cover his back in the trollish language, showing marks of voodoo symbols and signs of Dambala who he worships. His tusk have even been engraved with vipers wrapping around each one. 'Religion' Tageris follows the old ways of the trolls, worshiping the Loa pantheon. Though he does worship most all Loa, he follows the Loa Dambala above all, taking his ways and teachings as a way of life. Tageris also participates in the ritualistic cannibalism that some trolls have given up on. In this belief he can consume the power and strength of his enemies so that he may become stronger and more powerful. Tageris also is a master in the darker side of voodoo, do to a large deal of his worship of Dambala. 'History' 'One Life Ends' In life Tageris was a fierce warrior for the Sandfury tribe. He was and still is very prejudice towards other races, feeling that trolls are above all other mortal races due to their survival abilities, their deep connections with Loa, and their ways of the voodoo. When outsiders would come to their homeland, Tageris and his fellow tribesmen would slaughter the trespassers and eat their enemy in hopes of gaining the enemies strength. When Tageris wasn't slaughtering travelers who found their way to his peoples land, he would battle against the troll's ancient enemy the Qiraji. One day Tageris and some other tribe members where ambushed by the Qiraji. The insecticide monsters attacked with out mercy and though they where defeated, Tageris had fallen in battle. 'A New Life Begins' After Tageris fell in battle his body was brought back to the tribe where he was taken by their voodoo priest. The priest, through a voodoo ritual, raised Tageris from the dead making him into a voodoo undead slave. He was used for many years as the priest protector until outsiders had came and slain the priest and many of his tribe members. This released Tageris' mind from the voodoo magic that had kept him a slave for so many years. With his master gone and freedom once again his, he left what was left of his tribe and lived in solitude. 'A Shadow Hunter is Born' In Tageris' years in solitude he perfected his skills as a warrior and a headhunter, often ambushing those who would stray to close to his home at the time. One night as Tageris was hunting for food he came across a large viper, this creature would make a fine meal for him and he swiftly sprung from the shadows are removed the creatures head in one swift swing of his blade. Only the snake did not die, instead it reared up towering over Tageris as he watched the snakes head grow back. Then two other snakes, identical to the first, appeared on either side of the towering snake. Tageris would strike quickly but his blade would just pass through the snakes as if they where not their, it had all been an illusion. The snake began to laugh at Tageris and then spoke to him, presenting himself as Dambala, the Loa of lies. The Loa demanded Tageris' serves for his insolence in attacking him. Tageris willing submitted to Dambala and became his servant. In return Dambala taught him the ways of the voodoo and how to properly worship him and then left the troll knowing that Tageris would now always worship him. Tageris would begin to travel the world, following where ever the spirits lead him and the pursuit of more knowledge of the voodoo arts and continues worship of Dambala. It did not take many years after that he soon became a master in the voodoo arts and have the power of a Shadow Hunter. Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Death Knight